Kingston Academy
by CCAKA777
Summary: This story is inspired by Canterwood Crest. It takes place at Kingston Academy. Brooke Ski and her horse, Argo, are accepted into Kingston Academy, an insanely tough school, and are chellenged when friends and enemies send her life to rock bottom. Will she reach her destination or will she and Argo rise to the occassion?
1. Chapter 1: Argo's Entrance

I sat in the car. I glared down at the grey carpet of our silver SUV. My dad looked at me through the rear view mirror. My mom read her romance novel, listening to the classical music streaming through the car's speakers.

"Look, pumpkin, we know you didn't want to go to boarding school, but this place has amazing academics and the best riding program on the east coast," my dad said.

Yes I, Brook Ski, was going to the Kingston Academy boarding school. I was going to miss the busy streets of NYC. My dad thought I needed to get out of the city and see the country. So, Connecticut here I come.

"Sure," I said and leaned against the car window.

"Honey, I'm sure you and Argo will love it here. She sounds excited," my mom said, referring to the sound of my mare pounding the trailer floor.

"Yea," I was very fond of one word answers right now.

"You'll see," dad said. He pulled into a parking space in the lot in front of the academy's stable.

I looked up. My breath caught. The stable was white with grey trimming. There was a gravel area in front of it. There were three outdoor arenas, a huge indoor arena, and four pastures filled with horses. I hopped out of the car and went to the back of the trailer. My dad opened it. I stepped inside. I stepped up to my blue roan mare. She had on purple traveling gear. Her black cotton lead line was attached to the bottom golden ring of her halter and tied to the trailer wall.

"Hey baby girl," I whispered to my skittish horse. Argo pulled on the lead rope. I untied her and lead her down the ramp.

"Take her to the stable. We'll bring your stuff," my dad said. I walked up the stable and looked down at myself. My brown paddock boots were shiny, my purple t shirt was a bit wrinkled, my jeans were clean, and my blonde hair was straightened and reached my back. I had swept my bangs to the side. Argo pranced as we walked she tossed her head and crab stepped as a boy and a black gelding walked by.

"Hi," the boy said.

I smiled in return, distracted with handling Argo. The wind blew my blonde hair into my fair face. Some stuck in my shiny clear lip gloss. I gave little tugs on the lead line. Argo seamed to respond to me and took a few steps forward. She stopped, stomping her front hoof.

I turned her around and circled her a few times, slowly making them closer to the stable. She finally calmed down and I walked her into the barn. Her roomy box stall was by the middle of the wide aisle. It was busy. There were horses and riders all around. I saw the head instructor, Coach Shane, helping a petite brunette with her bay mare.

I led Argo into her stall and took off her gear. I kissed her on the muzzle and went to the tack room. My parents weren't there. I looked out at the parking lot. A buckskin horse was loose and running around. A younger girl looked like she was goanna cry. It must have been her horse. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when riders couldn't even control their own horses.

I ran over to the lot and looked at the commotion. Obviously no one was going to get an instructor. I walked over to the girl and told her to stand somewhere else so her horse wouldn't see her. I walked to the middle of the lot and clicked my tong against the roof of my mouth. The horse pricked his ears toward me.

I took a small step forward and clicked again. Luckily I had an extra apple treat in my back pocket. I held my hand flat out and kissed to him. He stopped and took a step to me. I took a step and kissed again. He came up to me and took the treat. I grabbed his lead line and took him back to the girl.

"Thank you so much! That was amazing," she said.

"You're welcome. Next time have a firmer grip," I smiled at her. I walked back to my parents.

"Good job, kiddo," my dad said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Let's get this stuff to the stable," my mom said.

We grabbed all my tack. I took my Collegiate Alpha Leather Saddle. It had a purple saddle cover. I slung my Silver Fox Square Raised Snaffle Bridle over my shoulder. My mom brought my tack box and a bag filled with belle boots. My dad had my saddle pads that matched the belle boots and my two helmets.

We put all the stuff away and went back to get my luggage for my dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2: Roomie! Yay? Nope

My parents and I headed to my dorm hall, Beckman Hall. We walked in, arms laden with luggage, plastic bins, and boxes. I looked around.

The floor was mahogany wood; the walls were painted a light shade of grey and trimmed with a dark royal purple. The railing for the spiral staircase was black; the carpeting on the steps was light grey. I peered in the common room. The wood was the same color. The recliners and window seat were grey. The two big couches were black. There were purple and grey rugs around the room. The kitchen had light wooden cabinets, granite table tops, and a cute little island.

I walked up to the dorm monitor's door. Before I even knocked twice the door swung open and a pretty girl smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, your dorm monitor. You can call my Amy," she said. She had long black hair, pulled into a low ponytail. She had blue eyes and perfect skin. She needed no makeup.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Ski. Do you know where my room is?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, Brooke. You are on the second floor, room number seventeen. Here is your key," Amy gave me a silver key. I grasped the cool metal.

My parents and I walked up the stairs and down the hall way. I put the key in the lock and turned it. I slowly opened the door. My roommate, Camellia, had already moved in. she had purple and blue sheets set on the left bed. She had a mac and printer set up on her desk and everything seemed to be perfectly organized. She had pictures of her family, friends, and a gorgeous palomino gelding.


End file.
